


motel run in

by gracecavendish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, motel meet ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracecavendish/pseuds/gracecavendish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1x05 au where skye meets raina in the motel instead of miles. written for the rare pairings day for #maoshiatushug</p>
            </blockquote>





	motel run in

**Author's Note:**

> i have such a love for skaina and it's rather obscure so I felt the need to write it

_**  
**_She was sitting in the shadows when Skye came into the room, the streams of light let in by the blinds rested at her feet. Skye exhaled and leant against the door, she’d made it. But she didn’t have much time.

“Thank you for the warning.” Raina’s soft melodic voice broke the silence in the dingy motel room.

“Yeah well, I couldn’t exactly let them catch you could I?” Skye countered, sitting herself down on the bed and facing the girl in the flower dress.

“So I think I can assume it’s you who took Chan?” Raina gave her a soft smile,

“We needed him.” Skye’s hands flopped down to her sides as she made sound of exasperation,

“Ugh for what? I can’t do this for much longer Raina, they’re already barely trust me as it is on that freaking plane! And they’re nice people, can you imagine what would happen if they found out I’ve been betraying them over and over again?” She covered her face with her hands and sighed, barely noticing as Raina rose from her chair and walk over to where she was sitting. Raina softly pulled Skye’s hands away,

“It’s not for much longer okay? As soon as we get what we need from Chan we’ll have nothing stopping us. You can leave the SHIELD assignment and we can finally stop running.” Raina reached over and placed a piece of Skye’s hair behind her ear.

“You need to trust me, we’re almost there. I just need you to hold out for a little longer.” Skye nodded and leant her head on Raina’s shoulder. She had to trust Raina, after everything that’s happened, all the lies and deceit, it had to be for something. 

“Have you learned anything else?” Raina asked softly, Skye took a breath and sat up to look at her.

“It’s all on here,” she stated, pulling out the micro-chip from her bra. Raina closed Skye’s palm,

“Better keep that safe darling,” she murmured. Skye nodded in understanding,

“I should go, they’ll get suspicious if I’m away for too long.” She made to leave but Raina grabbed her wrist,

“Not just yet.” Skye raised her eyebrow in curiosity,

“No?” Raina places a soft kiss on Skye’s lips and pulls at her shirt buttons.

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
